Someday
by Kathy Hiester
Summary: Is today Someday?    All owned by Janet Evanovich.


"Babe", I heard as I picked up the phone. Great this is all I needed. My day officially sucked. My name is Stephanie Plum and I could have the starring role in a documentary called Fuck My Life. I am currently a bounty hunter for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds and a part time search analyst for Rangeman. I have finally kicked that cheating scum Morelli to the curb for good much to my mothers chagrin but he is part of the reason my day sucked. The other reason is currently on the phone and using the "Babe" as a sentence. You never know what Carlos Manoso or Ranger as he likes to go by means when he says it. Ranger and I have a very complicated relationship. I am in love him and I have been for a while. I think that he loves me but he doesn't do relationships. My day has sucked because he had two babysitters following me and not only were they lousy babysitters but they got my car blown up. This time it really was not my fault. The two bozo's, Santos and Brown ended up in a shoot out with my car in the middle. When I asked them why they did not use their own car as cover I got a whole "Ranger would kill us" speech. Now the big man himself is on the phone and I just do not want to talk to him so I did what any normal person would do, I sat down to talk to him rationally. Yeah, right, so not happening. I hung up on Batman.

Immediately the phone started ringing again so me being the queen of denial shut it off and went to think. Now thinking for me requires that I lay on my bed and stare at the blank ceiling. Today my thinking would take a lot of time and effort. I really needed to figure out my life's questions. The first being, do I really want to stay in Trenton? Do I stay around a man who I love but will never love me back? Do I want to be a bail enforcement agent for the rest of my life? Will my mom ever forgive me for breaking it off with that cheating scum Morelli and make me pineapple upside down cake again? See, I have a lot of heavy stuff to think about.

After two hours of thinking and coming to no conclusions I heard my front door open. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. This was my best defense to anything as my gun was unloaded in the cookie jar way out in the kitchen. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and then my bedroom door opened. I tried to lay as still as possible burying my head into my pillow. The smell of Bulgari wafted around me as I felt the bed dip as the intruder lay down besides me.

"Babe". I heard as I tried to keep my breathing even and the façade intact.

"I know you're not asleep Babe." Damn, I can't ever lie or fake out Ranger. He is a human lie detector. Maybe he isn't human. I mean that's possible look at Diesel, he definitely isn't human. Diesel is always popping in and out of my life. Hmm that is a possibility I didn't consider. Maybe Diesel could just pop me someplace where I would be happy. I should call him and see if I have any options.

"Babe, I am waiting." Shit, he is still here. I slowly turned my head to face him still keeping my eyes closed. I blew out a breath and slowly opened my eyes to find Ranger's face inches from my own.

"Jeez Ranger, Can't a girl take some time out and think without having someone break into her apartment?" Ranges gave me a small smirk before answering.

"Well most girls can but not you Babe."

"Ranger normal people knock and wait for an answer and if no one comes they leave thinking that the person is not home."

"We are far from normal Babe. Now do you want to tell me why you hung up on me and then didn't answer when I called back?" Now he was pissing me off.

"Do you really want to know Ricardo Carlos Manoso? Do you want to know why I am laying on my bed contemplating leaving Trenton? Why I am trying to figure out why my life sucks so bad? Maybe it's because I have been cheated on again. Maybe because your idiot men used my car for cover and now I don't have one. Maybe because I love you and you will never love me." Oh shit did I really just tell Ranger I loved him. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Ranger looked amused with a trace of anger. I stood there watching him, waiting for the blank look to come slamming down.

"Babe, let me start by saying that yes I did want to know what was bothering you. I do not want you to leave Trenton. Your life doesn't suck and in fact you have a group of friends would protect you and kill for you. I would never and I mean NEVER cheat on you and anyone that does is an idiot. My men used your car for cover because they are idiots and by the way I was calling to tell you I am buying you another car. Most importantly I love you to."

"Yes I know, with a condom not a ring, yadda, yadda, yadda." I collapsed besides Ranger on my bed.

"I am so sorry Ranger. I did not mean for all that to come out. Can we just forget I said that last part?" Ranger looked at me as my eyes filled with tears. I did it. I have officially lost my best friend.

"Babe, you didn't lose me." Damn ESP.

"Babe, I love you and today is our someday." Ranger's eyes were bright with unshed tears as they flowed freely down my cheeks.

Ranger proceeded to kiss each and every tear away before finding her lips with his and showing her how much she really meant to him.

One Year Later

It has been one hell of a year. I have given up my apartment and Rex and I are living at Haywood on seven. Ranger proposed six months ago and our wedding is today. Exactly one year after we came clean about our feelings. I found out a lot of things that day. The most important thing was that Ranger's military contract was up. I also found out that he had the two idiots use my car for the gun battle on purpose because he already bought me a new SUV so he figured that if his men blew up the car then I would have to accept a new, safer automobile from him. My dad is walking me down the aisle and he is waiting while I recollect on how much I love Ranger and how far we have come. I am now living without a fear of commitment, without fear for my safety and with a whole family of merry men I have enough eye candy to last me a lifetime.

I can't wait.


End file.
